1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tape cassette cases and, more particularly, is directed to a tape cassette case for hermetically accommodating therein a so-called 8-mm tape cassette, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional 8-mm tape cassette cases and audio tape cassette cases are generally formed of hard and transparent plastic cases made of polystyrene resin or the like. This type of tape cassette case has a lid case that is pivotally supported on a body case so that the lid case becomes freely rotatable relative to the body case to open or close the latter.
However, the above-mentioned tape cassette case is not shut sufficiently tight when the tape cassette case is closed by the lid case. Thus, when the user carries such tape cassette case outdoors, it tends to be smudged by raindrops, dust or the like. Also, the tape cassette case is made of a hard resin material so that, when dropped, it is frequently damaged. Further, if the tape cassette case is required to become more airtight, then a connecting portion between the body case and the lid case must be covered with a rubber ring or the like, which unavoidably degrades efficiency with which the tape cassette case is manufactured. As a result, the tape cassette case becomes expensive.